The Great TeamUp
by Ysabel G
Summary: What is this: The Spies teaming up with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable? Well, this is not a sitch but they don't know each other. Well, they're good guys no bad guys eh? Let's hope that no sitch will happen between them. Read on...
1. Default Chapter

The Great Team-Up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own all the characters in Totally Spies nor Kim Possible.

11:15 A.M. at Beverly Hills High School and the Spies are doing a science project. And again, of course, W.O.O.H.P. "W.O.O.H.P.ed" them again! The floor drifted apart, the girls fell, and puff! You know what happened.

"Again, Jerry?", the Spies gasped. "You know we're too busy!" Clover shouted.

"I didn't know. Sorry girls."

"So, Jer, what's our mission?" Sam asked.

"Watch this video."

_(Video description: in the video, a team of teenage girls are playing soccer when the soccer ball suddenly exploded. And after that, a lady was eating sushi at a Japanese restaurant when the glass of her drink also exploded. Good thing no one was hurt.)_

"W.H.O.O.P. found out that a group of bad guys are doing this thing. When a W.H.O.O.P. agent was also eating at the Japanese restaurant where the crime scene happened, she just investigated, used her Scanner Watch and found out that Tim Scam did this. And, your location is at Yokohama, Japan. Girls, I also want to tell you that you're teaming up with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Jerry said.

"Why? We beated Tim Scam so many times! Why should we team up with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Alex asked.

"Because it's not just Tim Scam you're going to arrest. He has a team of 50 scientists who made the tiny bomb in the soccer ball and glass."

"50 SCIENTISTS? We really need help from Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Clover's eyes became big.

"So, let me introduce your gadgets. We have this Laser Lipstick, Scanner Watch, Bungee Belt, Jet Pack Backpack, X-Ray contact lenses, Earring Microphone to keep in touch when someone is lost, and these cute little clips that has a tiny camera. It has three designs: dog, cat and rabbit. To take a shot, just press the right eye of the dog, cat or rabbit. And also don't forget to bring your ComPowder with you."

"I'll take the rabbit!" the girls said altogether and look at each other with an "Whaat?!" look.

"Oh well, I'll just tell the employees who'll prepare your bags to put the rabbit clip in each your backpacks. Okay, so, TTFN!"

"Huh?"

"Tata For Now!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The Spies are WOOHPed again.


	2. Meeting

> Chapter 2  
  
4:08 P.M. Yokohama, Japan. The Spies are on their way to their mission. Their jet landed on a secret air base. After landing, they came out of the jet and met the duo.  
  
"Hi, are you the spies from W.O.O.H.P.?" Kim Possible greeted them with a smile.  
"Yes, and you're Kim Possible?" Sam said.  
"Yup, and this is Ron Stoppable and Rufus."  
"Hi there, little fella," Alex said to Rufus. Rufus smiled while he's eating some Naco from Bueno Nacho.  
"He may be little but he can help us. Right, Rufus?" Ron said.  
"A-ha!" Rufus agreed.  
"Eww, what's that freaky thing?" Clover asked Ron.  
"What is that? That freaky thing? It's my naked mole rat," Ron sang to the tune of "Naked Mole Rap".  
"Oh, guys, let's head to our mission!" Sam said.  
  
To be continued...


	3. To Their Mission

Chapter 3

4:14: P.M. Yokohama, Japan. The 5 spies (or should I say 6 spies! Sorry, Rufus! I forgot that you have helped Kim and Ron so many times) headed to Yokohama Sports Court, a big place that has basketball, football, baseball, tennis, badminton & soccer courts, swimming pools, gyms, etc., and the place where the first crime scene happened. They went to the information center.

"Hi, we will investigate about what happened yesterday, in the soccer court. Have you seen someone or something strange or unexpected?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, really, but the person I saw in the soccer court before the game was our janitor. After he cleaned the court, he brought the soccer ball in the players' room. No one was there when he went there. He's in the room for about 20 minutes. After 20 minutes, he brought the ball to the room where all balls are kept, " the lady in the info center said.

"Where can we find that room?" Kim asked.

"Just go straight through that white door. Then go to the room with a red door on your right side.

"Thanks."

Author's note: Is my story too short? Well, I'm preparing chapter 4. I really can't wait to finish it! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic even though it's short. One good thing about this fanfic is: it will not give you headache!


	4. Taking A Break

Chapter 4: Taking a Break  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The Haiku Perfume Makers" nor "Yokohama Park". I just invented them and I don't even know if they exist!  
  
"So, here we are. Where should we find that ball?" Clover said.  
"Ah, here! I found it!" Ron told them.  
"Good job, Ron," Kim said.  
"I'll use my Scanner Watch," Clover said. "It says that a man named Dr. Drakken attached the bomb in this ball. I also found this tiny red wire."  
"Dr. Drakken? Again? You'll not like to catch him." Ron said.  
"How come? He teamed up with, er, Tim Scam. I heard his name in the news once," Kim said.  
"Well, he's just a crazy man who was once a W.O.O.H.P. agent. Then when he abused his use of gadgets, W.O.O.H.P. fired him. He even tried to make the water of earth evaporate!" Sam said.  
"And he even made us look like grandmommas!" Clover added.  
"And he also tried to be our boss! He showed us a fake video which has Jerry in there and everytime we call him, the video appears. He says, "Sorry I can't help you, I'm retired!" And it keeps on playing! We thought that Tim Scam was perfect when he pretended to be our "boss". He changed his name to Mac Smit which is Tim Scam backwards, and he even has a W.O.O.H.P. platinum card which was full of doom! He did that when he tried to make the earth water evaporate," Alex said.  
"Alex is absolutely right," Clover added.  
"Eww!" Kim, Ron and Rufus said.  
"Really, they make you look like grandmothers? How?"  
"By using the gadget he used to make earth water evaporate," Sam said.  
  
"Oh, look! I found this note. It says: "Find the place where I can be, here's a clue that gives you help: It's near to a place that smells good, but be careful, people are rude! It's near to the place where flowers bloom, but my location is full of doom!" Alex said.  
"Great job, Alex," Sam said to Alex.  
"Thanks!"  
"Hmm, near to a place that smells good; near to a place where flowers bloom," Sam thought.  
"I think I got the first one! Maybe "the place that smells good" is a perfume factory!" Kim said.  
"Wow, you're brilliant! I think there's only one perfume factory factory here in Yokohama, which is the Haiku Perfume Makers," Sam said.  
"Thank you, Sam!" Kim thanked Sam.  
"The place where flowers bloom? Is it the park?" Clover guessed.  
"That's right! The Haiku Perfume Makers is near the Yokohama Park, right?" Sam said.  
"Yeah, coz I've been here in Japan once. Oh, I'm thirsty. Can I buy some soda over there?" Ron said.  
"Ron, you know what happened here!" Kim said.  
"Don't worry, we'll just our Scanner Watch for your drink," Sam said.  
"Thanks, Sam. So do you guys want some drinks? I'll treat you! What will you have?" Ron said.  
"Thanks!" the girls altogether said.  
"Orange juice for me," Alex said.  
"Fat-free latte for me," Clover said.  
"Choco Milkshake for me," Sam said.  
"Iced coffee frap for me," Kim said.  
"OK, so orange juice for Alex, Fat-free latte for Clover, choco milkshake for Sam and iced coffee frap for you, K.P.," Ron checked.  
"I'll go with you, Ron. In case somebody's planning to hurt us," Sam said.  
"Okie dokie."  
  
They went to a big fast food where you can request anything you want.  
"We'll have fresh orange juice, fat-free latte, choco milkshake, iced coffee frap and cream soda with vanilla ice cream on the top," Ron said to the waiter while giving his Yen.  
"Here's your change."  
  
They waited for 5 minutes and it's done. The 3 (Alex, Clover & Kim) entered.  
"Here ya go," Ron said while coming to their table.  
"Wow, thanks!" they said.  
"So, girls, open your Scanner Watches, scan Kim's Ron's and your drinks," Sam reminded.  
"No sign in Ron's galss," Clover said.  
"No sign in Kim's, too," Alex said.  
"Thanks," Kim and Ron said.  
Clover and Alex checks their glasses.  
"No sign," they said. "How 'bout yours, Sam?" Alex said. "Umm, u-unforetunately, there's a s-small b-bomb s-stuck o-on th-the s- side!" Sam said. "EEK!" the 4 spies and Rufus screamed. "Well, it says here that the bomb was attached by a woman named Shego," Sam said. "Who's that?" "She's Dr. Drakken's sidekick who has that green something [that can melt anything] in her gloves. "Manicure, baby," Ron said. "SO, LET GO OF THAT GLASS! EEK!" "Easy there, tiger. I'll just pull this red wire." "AAARGGHHH!!!" "No, nothing exploded. So, let's just finish our drinks in 10 minutes, shall we?" "Ten minutes? Who says so? burps loudly " Ron said. "Oops! Sorry Excuse me! Heheheheh!" "Umm, Ron, can you please hand me some sugar or sweetener?" Kim said. "Here ya go."  
"Thanks."  
Minutes passed, they have finished their drinks.  
  
Author's note: to be continued. 


End file.
